Beast and the Beauty
by Open-DOOR73
Summary: Imagine the story beauty and the beast... The old fairy tale, but with Inuyasha. Kagome's a miko and looks strangely similar to the woman that had cursed Inuyasha. Will Kagome break the curse or will it consume the very half-demon prince? This is Beast and the Beauty...
1. Prologue

PROLOGUE

There was once was a prince who loved himself. His beauty, his possessions, and his thoughts. Everyone else loved him, too. They were suppose to love him.

So, they all did, except for one woman.

The prince, soon to be king, lived in a huge castle. In the middle of it was a garden and in the garden there was a tree whom everyone call Gishinboku. It grew beautiful flowers and every one loved them, but the prince never seemed to notice.

That was until a woman wearing an old cloak knocked on the palace door and asked for a place to stay. She offered him one of the flowers. He refused her humble offering and turned her away.

Angered the woman removed her cloak to reveal a beautiful priestess named Kikyo. She told the new king that his son would some day have to pay for his unkind and selfish deeds, but he turned away and left her in the cold.

He later realized that his selfish actions only caused harm to others. He changed in mind and soon in heart.

The king fell in love with a young maiden named Izayoi. There was just one problem.

She was human.

He was demon.

The king did not care and the two were married and had a son. He, though, was far worse then his father ever was.

He not only loved himself, but vowed that he would only love himself, for he was a half-demon, but a handsome one at that.

Sadly, the king was killed in war, soon to be followed by his wife of her heart being broken.

One day there was a knock on the door and an old woman stood there with a cloak over her head. She held a simple flower and asked for a place to stay for the night, offering the flower as payment.

The prince rudely turned her away. Saying that if a peasant such as herself wanted a place to stay she should just look for a tree to  
sit under.

The woman once again removed her cloak. She was very beautiful, but she looked very angry. The prince begged for forgiveness, but she was not merciful. She told him that he had become worse then his father.

And so she cast a spell on him that every full moon his beast from within would take possession over his body.

She warned him that he would have five years to find someone who could love him for who he truly is. The fifth time that the Gishinboku lost all of its leaves and flowers would be his last chance.

Or then he would die as nothing, but an unloved beast.

Every one knows the story of the beauty and the beast, but the way it is told has become untrue and twisted. This is the true story of the Beast and the Beauty...


	2. Once There was a Castle

ch.1

ONCE THERE WAS A CASTLE...

They say that there is someone out there for everyone. That someone is born for another. Kagome did not know this, but what she did know was that she was not born for Koga.

"Please give me a chance!" Koga got on one knee and put his hands together.

"For the last time time, no, Koga." Kagome said angrily holding a basket in one arm filled with flowers and plants. She was a miko. Well, a miko in training. Her grandfather was her mentor. Kagome had great potential in her spiritual power, at least that's what her grandfather always said. The only thing she could do right now was collect herbs and use them for medicine. Honestly, the only potential Kagome could muster was to paint and collect the right herbs for the right job.

Koga took the basket from her.

"Koga! I need that!"

He held the basket above his head, "If you come with me you would never have to lift a finger. My clan can take care of you. I will be your loving husband. You ask for it and I'll do it!"

"Well," began Kagome, "can I have my basket back? And besides, if I don't do a thing for the rest of my life I'll get fat."

Koga gave her basket back, "But I'd still love you nonetheless."

Kagome stared at him in bewilderment. Didn't he have a life?

"Kagome?" The two turned around to see Souta standing in his old blue kimono.

"I'm sorry, Koga. I need to go. I'll see you later." Then Kagome ran off leaving  
Koga behind.

"Thanks," Kagome said when they were out of ear shot.

"Does he still want you to marry him?" Souta asked playing with the loose threads on his sleeve.

Kagome sighed, "I'm afraid so. Souta, do you need a new kimono?"

"No, I'm just concerned," said the boy.

"About what?"

"Well, when do you think Grandpa will be back? He said that he'd return after the third sunrise. It's been seven already."

"Maybe, I should go look for him." Kagome said.

"But, what would Mama say?"

"I'll be back before you even notice." Kagome nodded her head in agreement with herself. Besides, she was a miko who knew archery. She could handle herself if she so happens to run into some wild animals or demons.

"I think that's everything," said the young miko setting up the saddle on the horse. She turned to her little brother. "If Mama asks, tell her that I'm running some errands and will be back by nightfall."

Souta nodded, but suddenly wrapped his arms around his older sister. "Be safe, okay?"

Kagome smiled and hugged him back, "I will."

The girl set off towards the forest on search of her grandfather. With her bow and arrows at hand and ready.

Kagome looked around the place. The forest was cold. Good thing she had brought a cloak. She wrapped it around herself and covered her head.

There was a howling a little too close to Kagome's liking. She trotted down a different path in hopes of not having any unfriendly encounters.

The howling got a little louder. Wait, she recognized that call. It was Koga's clan. Why were they following her?

This had happened before. She was alone in the woods that's when Koga captured her and claimed that she would be his woman. Was he trying to do this again?

The howls got louder. Kagome did not like this. She pushed the horse to go fast.

Kagome gripped the reigns tighter. She had to get out of there. Her grandfather was the most important thing right now. She couldn't get sidetracked.

The horse suddenly cried out. There was a wolf standing right in front of them. This, was not Koga's clan. Kagome thought as more surrounded them.

Kagome took off further into the dark forest. She looked over shoulder, "I think we're safe," said Kagome. Suddenly another wolf jumped out of no where. They turned once more.

That's when Kagome saw it. It looked like a temple or a mansion perhaps? No, it looked like a castle. That was strange, though. Kagome couldn't remember having a king.

The wolves just stood there growling at her, but they did not go any farther. Kagome got off the horse. Why were they just standing there? She took the reigns and walked slowly, but the wolves just ran away.

Kagome looked up at the sky. It was getting dark. Maybe, she could sleep here for the night? It looked abandoned. She didn't think the ghosts would mind if she stayed there for one night.

The girl walked up the steps timidly. Her bow and arrows in her hand just in case. She slowly slid the large front door open.

"Hello?" Kagome called only to be answered by her own echo.

Looked like she'd be safe.

The girl looked around, "Is anyone there? My grandfather is missing. He didn't happen to come this way did he?" Still silence. The girl turned a corner only to see a huge feast set out on a table. There were fresh candles lit. The food was marvelous, but Kagome wasn't hungry right now. The food did in fact tell her that someone lived there.

She walked somewhere else not wanting to be tempted to eat someone else's food.

"Darn, I thought she'd at least try the food," one voice whispered in the dark.

"Well, too bad, so sad. This girl is looking for her grandfather. She'd not going to stop just to eat something," whispered another more female voice.

"Miroku," whispered a third.

"What is it, Ayame?" Miroku asked.

"I did it, I did it!" Ayame chirped. "My wolves led her here!"

"Good job, Ayame," the second voice said.

Ayame nodded," Thank you, Sango."

"All right," Sango now turned to Miroku. "What's the next step to your perfect plan?"

Miroku suddenly smiled evilly, "We don't let her see the master."

"WHAT?!" The two girls roared.

"Until," Miroku quickly added in, "until we butter him up."

"What do you mean?" Ayame asked.

"Well, we let her stay, then we talk about how great the master is. Then she'd want to stay even longer. Then the two meet and the spell will be broken!"

Sango gave a suspicious look, "And when your plan fails?..." She trailed off.

Miroku looked put down, "Please my dear, dear Sango. Must you have so little faith?"  
He took her hand.

Sango snatched her hand away. She stood up from where the three were sitting and said, "Well, if you want this to work, you better never let her meet the master. Especially tonight."

"Why's that?" Ayame asked until the other two both looked at her. "Oh-heh-heh," the girl slightly chuckled.

"Well,' Miroku now stood up, "better put my plan into action."

Kagome sighed. She looked for another possible room. All of them, so far, were filthy and messy. You'd think the person who lived here would take better care of their house.

"May I help you ma'am?"

Kagome turned around. Finally, some civilization!

She saw a young man perhaps a few years older than her. He wore a violet robe and held a long wooden staff. "Hello," he smiled, "my name is Miroku, and you are?"

"K-Kagome," said the young miko.

Miroku suddenly got a little closer to her, "You look strangely familiar. Have we met somewhere before?"

"Um, I don't think so," said Kagome stepping back.

"Well," said Miroku politely, "you seem to be lost. How about I take you to your room?"

Kagome looked a little surprised by this. "Um, have you seen an old man come this way? He's my grandfather and-"

Miroku shook his head, "No, my dear. Why don't you just rest and we can send out a search party for him in the morning."

"Oh, um, thank you." Kagome said walking after the young man.

The two passed by one specific wooden door where loud scratching and howls could be heard.

"What's in there?" Kagome asked intrigued.

Miroku walked a little faster, "Dogs."

"Really?" Kagome asked stopping at the door. "Then why are there sutras on the door?"

Miroku shrugged, "You came at a very unfortunate time. Tonight is the full moon. You know how dogs can get during the full moon."

A very human like growl came from within the door and more scratching could be heard.

"That didn't sound like a dog," said Kagome about to touch the door until Miroku all but dragged her towards a different hall.

"Your room is this way." Miroku said simply.

"Well," Miroku smiled, "here it is." He slid open a wooden door to reveal a beautiful room.

Kagome smiled, "Thank you. How much do I owe you?"

"Are you kidding," asked Miroku. "You are our guest and as our guest you can stay  
here for free, for as long as you like." He then smiled and closed the door.

Kagome laid down on the futon. Another howl could be heard. Something told Kagome that she would not sleep well tonight.

TO BE CONTINUED...


	3. Have We Met Before?

Last time-

"Well," Miroku smiled, "here it is." He slid open a wooden door to reveal a beautiful room.

Kagome smiled, "Thank you. How much do I owe you?"

"Are you kidding," asked Miroku. "You are our guest and as our guest you can stay  
here for free, for as long as you like." He then smiled and closed the door.

Kagome laid down on the futon. Another howl could be heard. Something told Kagome that she would not sleep well tonight.

BEAST and the BEAUTY

ch.2  
HAVE WE MET BEFORE?

Kagome's eyes slowly opened. She looked around. Where was she? Then she remembered coming across the strange castle. She looked to the side on one of the dressers and saw a beautiful pink kimono laying there. That was thoughtful of them, but she wasn't here to stay. She still needed to find her grandfather.

Kagome made her way to the kitchen, hoping to find someone there.

"Good morning, Lady Kagome, my name is Sango," said a girl perhaps a bit older than Kagome. She bowed politely.

Kagome followed suite. "Pleased to meet you, but, um, you don't have to call me Lady. I'm still not use to it." Kagome smiled awkwardly.

The young woman looked Kagome up and down. "Have we met before?"

Kagome shook her head, "I don't believe so."

The girl frowned. "You're not wearing the kimono? The Master specifically wanted you to have the best clothes to wear."

Kagome smiled, "Well, I still need to find my grandfather."

"The Master has already sent out a search party, so please enjoy your stay. I was thinking after breakfast we could go to the hot springs. Then lunch and we can stroll the garden. We can have tea after that. Maybe we can even go down to the lake."

She was interrupted by Kagome's stomach growling. "Breakfast?" The young raven haired girl asked.

Sango smiled. "The Master had made sure that you get enough to eat."

The two went to the kitchen to find a beautiful array of food.

"And... all... of this... is for... me?" Kagome stared with wide eyes.

An old woman walked in. "Yes, child. The Master's order specifically. I am Kaede."

'Who is this Master?' Kagome had to wonder as she sat down nodding a thanks and began to eat.

Kagome saw him in the corner of her eye. She tried to ignore his stare, but he just wouldn't look away. She put her food down and decided to put a stop to this.

She turned to glare at him, but suddenly smiled, "Hello, my name's Kagome. What's yours?"

"Shippo," the child smiled. "Have we met before? You look familiar."

Kagome shook her head, "Why does everyone think that they've met me somewhere else?"

Shippo shrugged, "Well, you kinda look like Ki-"

"Are you ready to go to the hot spring?" Sango suddenly cut in. Kagome looked between the two. She nodded.

Miroku sat on his knees and faced a very dark side of the room. It was so dark he couldn't even see the young man who sat in it's shadows.

"Miroku, what is that smell coming off of you?" Asked the dark figure.

Miroku dared not look up. "I do not know what you mean by that, Master."

"That scent. It's a woman's. Whose?"

"What are you talking about?"

"She's still here, isn't she? You think that I cannot smell her. Leave! Tell her to  
get out! I do not want her here!"

"Master, she can break the spell!"

"If you don't take care of her, I will." The figure suddenly stomped out of the room and now slammed the sliding door shut.

Miroku suddenly stood up. He needed to stop him. Now.

"Welcome to the hot springs," a girl about the age of Sango greeted Kagome. "My name is Ayame." She bowed, followed by Kagome.

"Oh, um, thank you. I am Kagome." She smiled.

"Please follow me." She lead her to a steaming hot spring that looked very welcoming to Kagome.

After Ayame left her to her business, Kagome got undressed and ducked into the waters.

"Where is she?" He growled.

"Where is who?" Sango asked.

He pushed her out of the way. "Move it! I'll find her, myself."

"Wait, Master!" Sango called out. Miroku ran past her.

"Come on," he said, motioning Sango to follow, "He can't ruin his only chance."

"Would you like something to eat, Master?" Shippo asked as Kaede stood their ready to make a huge meal.

He ran off not even answering.

Soon to be followed by Sango and Miroku.

"We have to stop his only chance," the two yelled in unison.

Shippo and Kaede exchanged glances and soon followed after them.

"Welcome to the ho-"

"Can it, Ayame!" he yelled at her. "Move aside." He pushed the girl out of the way.

"Wait you can't go in there!" Ayame yelled desperately.

Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and Kaeded all came running. "We have to stop him!" They yelled in unison.

Kagome got out of the hot spring and wrapped a towel around herself.

That's when the door slammed open.

She turned expecting Ayame, but was met by a young man wearing a red kimono and had long silver hair. He was blushing ferociously.

The only word Inuyasha could muster was, "K-... Ki-... Kikyo?"

TO BE CONTINUED...

A.N.- Well? How was it? Cliff hanger, enough? Yeah, sorry about the spacing, I'm trying to see what looks better, and I'm using this story as my

experiment subject... And THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE AWESOME REVIEWS! They mean the world to me!

Anyways... You guys rock and I would like to give you guys a **SNEAK PEAK** on the next chapter of BEAST and the BEAUTY-

_ There was only one way to describe the way he felt right now. Not just embarrassed, out of place, or like a jerk. No doubt, he did feel those things, but what he mostly felt was like an idiot. _

_ He felt stupid._

-TADA~! Tell me if you liked it! And keep an eye out for the next chapter- _What Follows the Sun? Ch. 3_


	4. What Follows the Sun?

ch.3

**_WHAT FOLLOWS THE SUN?_**

There was only one way to describe the way he felt right now. Not just embarrassed, out of place, or like a jerk. No doubt, he did feel those things, but what he mostly felt was like an idiot.

He felt stupid.

No way could this girl ever be the woman who cursed him. Her face, eyes, nose, mouth, skin, hair, scent... It wasn't her at all! How could he have been so stupid as to have muttered her name when he first looked at her. When he barged in. Why did he even do that? What possessed him to do something so rash? What if that towel wasn't around her when he barged in?

Inuyasha's cheeks flushed even more so as he sat on his knees in his dark room, staying in the shadows. Wait. Why was he even blushing? He was suppose to be the prince with much bravado. Not some blushing ninny!

Maybe he should apologize? No! SHE'S the one who came uninvited into HIS castle.

KNOCK! KNOCK!

Inuyasha snapped out of his thoughts and said with an almost threatening tone, "Enter."

The wooden door slid open and a now clean young woman walked in, dressed with the pink silk kimono. Her long black hair now flowing about her. Her head was bowed, as it should, as she stood there.

"Sit down," he commanded and was soon obeyed. (OH! The irony!)

Kagome was terrified. Not soon after he had ran in, he ran out of the bath area, but he still glared at her before he left. The air around him gave her chills. She bowed making her head touch the ground out of pure respect for the prince.

Inuyasha smirked arrogantly. "Tell me something," he began noting that the girl's back muscles had tensed, dramatically, "why do you wish to stay here?"

Kagome sucked a short breath of air, "I- to be honest, Lord, I don't wish to stay here any longer than need-be. You see, my grandfather has been missing for several days and-"

"Do you think that I care about some old man?"

Kagome bit her lip, for she knew it would be rude and dishonorable to talk back. Inuyasha frowned, just as he thought, she didn't WANT to stay here.

"Then again, my Lord," the girl spoke up gathering all the courage she could possibly muster, "I-I noticed that many of your rooms of the castle are very out of place, Sir. I was wondering i-if I could make a deal with you." Kagome's voice began to shake at the end of her sentence.

Inuyasha changed sitting positions into sitting against the wall with one knee up and his arms against it. This girl was very interesting, he'd give her that much.

When he didn't say anything she continued, Hoping that she wouldn't lose her head for this. "I-if you help me find my grandfather, by sending out search parties, then I will become your maid until he is found."

Instead of agreeing or disagreeing, Inuyasha asked, "When you see the sun go down, what follows?"

Kagome blinked at the ground a few times pondering his question, "Well th-"

"Look at me when you say it." He commanded roughly.

Kagome gulped at looked up at him. She could barely make out his form, but she could certainly see his glowing golden eyes. Her hands were shaking afraid that if she answered wrong she would fail this non-test. "Well, the stars and the moon follow it, I guess."

"Get out."

"Wh-wha-?"

"Get out. I will send for a search party tomorrow, you may then start your job as well."

TO BE CONTINUED!

* * *

I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA... RUMIKO TAKAHASHI DOES, THOUGH...

Anyways, there ya' go! Hope ya'll liked it!^^ Yes, I know.. it's very short...


	5. Finally

A.N./ Wow! Thank you all for the wonderful reviews and faves!^^ I really appreciate it guys! Well... Here's the next chapter, hope ya'll like it!^^

* * *

**_Beast and the Beauty_**

**_Finally_**

ch.4

Kagome sat there, mouth agape. How could anyone be so possibly rude?

-Earlier that day-

Kagome sighed, wiping the sweat from her head and dusting the invisible dirt from her apron. Man, was she exhausted. But, never the less, it was only temporary and soon she'd be back home with her family... and her mother's home cooked meals. Just the thought of it made her stomach grumble. That's right! She hadn't had breakfast, yet.

Kagome walked into the kitchen, her hair still rapped up in a bandana. She then noticed all of this beautiful food that was laid in front of her. Kaede certainly had been busy. She slowly reached out to grab a piece of fish when suddenly her hand was snatched away.

She looked up to see Miroku smiling at her, "Please Lady Kagome, there is no need for that. Why don't you join the prince for brunch?"

Kagome smiled backed, awkwardly, "I-I'd love too, but I don't think that he'd enjoy my company very much."

"Oh, pish-posh," he said fanning his hand up and down, along with the idea, "I'm sure he'd love for you to be with him."

"And what are you doing here?" Kagome could here him growl out. Her head was bowed, as Sango had instructed her. She was meant to keep her head down the whole time that they ate and she could only eat when he did so. Same as how lunch and dinner would go as well.

Kagome kept quiet as he sat down.

"I asked you a question, wench. Now answer, what are you doing here?"

"I-I was asked to join you," Kagome answered truthfully, "by Miroku," she decided to add in.

He snorted, "Figures." Kagome now sat up, but still kept her head down, waiting for him to pick up his bowl so that she could start eating, herself. "Ya' know what?" He asked, "I'm not very hungry, actually." Then he got up and left.

Well, here she was now, left to do nothing, but look at the food longingly. Kagome decided that she could just eat at lunch.

Sadly had he done the same exact thing.

Sit down, ask why she was there, then leave. Maybe it was her tone of voice? No, he was just being a jerk, that's what.

Kagome hadn't eaten for a day and a half now, wondering to herself how he, as a prince, do the exact same thing. She wasn't always a great miko. When she was little, before her powers were discovered, she would wonder through the streets looking for scraps.

She trimmed the flowers. Kagome loved the garden that he had. Even if it did belong to HIM. Kagome crinkled her nose as his image appeared in her head, but quickly shook it away.

"No need to think about him, Kagome," she said to herself. Her stomach growled. Placing a hand on it, she sighed. "Oh, what I wouldn't do for a- peach?" Kagome looked up to see that there, right in front of her was a peach tree.

Climbing up, she reached for the little fruit, it was small, but it was something. Suddenly the branch beneath her gave out and she flew to the ground.

THUD!

A loud groan of pain escaped from the garden, but it wasn't Kagome's. It was indeed Inuyasha's.

Kagome suddenly jumped off of him and held out a hand for support, "Oh my goodness! I am so sorry, my Lord! I-I didn't mean too-"

"To steal from the prince's garden?" He cut her off, "Yeah, I'm SURE you didn't mean too do that."

"Well," Kagome lost it then, "What do you expect for me too do, exactly?! Die off starvation because your ego got in the way of me and my food?!" Kagome suddenly covered her mouth at her sudden outburst.

She had expected him to yell, at the least get angry, but he simply smirked. "Finally," he said. "A girl who can talk back."

"W-wha-?"

Inuyasha walked over to her and squeezed her shoulder.

Kagome's eyes slowly began to darken, as her vision.

The last thing she heard before she blacked out was, "Finally, a princess to break the curse."

TO BE CONTINUED!

* * *

A.N./-

Yeah... I know... I'm sorry... It wasn't my longest chapter... Oh well... Just wanna say thanks again for all of the reviews!^^ You guys are awesome!^^


	6. You want me to do What?

Hey guys! Thank you all so much for everything! The spell checks the inspiration! All of it!^^ I really appreciate it guys! Hope you like my new chapter!^^

And no... I do not own Inuyasha... sadly, oh well...

Enjoy!^^

* * *

Ch. 5

You want me to do what?!

Sango sighed as she sat down. She felt an arm come around her.

"Miroku?" She narrowed her eyes at him, "What do you want?"

He shrugged, "Can't a guy just hold his beloved wife once in a while?" Sango sighed and leaned into him. He could be an idiot, sometimes. A perverted idiot, but she still loved him nonetheless.

"So, how's our little operation marriage going, Mr. 'Expert?'" She made air quotes around expert.

Miroku gave her an exsquisite (sorry, failing in English) look, at the comment, and nodded, an evil grin coming to his lips. "Our little love birds are all alone right now... No one is around."

Sango looked at him angrily.

"What?"

"How could you order all of the servants to leave them alone, for all we know they could end up murdering each other. How do you think the prince will react when he finds out that you arranged this."

Miroku's wry smile only grew, "But that's just it, my dear Sango."

She stopped glaring, "What do you mean 'that's just it'?"

"Well, that's just it, I wasn't the one who asked for complete privacy."

"Then who was?"

Mirkou leered at her, "Why, the prince, of course."

Kagome's eyes snapped open. She quickly sat at up and groaned as she began to rub her sore shoulder. Where on earth was she? And why the heck was the room so dark. She looked down at her self to see that she was laying on top of a futon. It was actually very nice, compared to what she slept on in her original room in the castle. Kagome whipped her head around to see two golden, glowing eyes staring back at her, blankly.

Her frantic, wide eyes suddenly narrowed in pure fury, "Where am I?! Ya' know, if you wanted me in your room you could've just asked! You didn't have to knock me out like you were kidnapping me!" Inuyasha still stared at her, flatly. "And another thing, why on earth did you try to kidnap me?! I'm your servant, for crying out loud! The whole shoulder, pressure point thing was kinda unnecessary! An-"

"Come over here," his voice was quiet, yet still strong.

Kagome completely lost her train of though, "W-wha?"

"Come over here," his voice now firmer than before.

"Why?" Kagome asked, not liking the way his demand was formed.

He rolled his eyes as he sat against the wall, "Just do it will ya'? I don't like to repeat myself."

Kagome timidly stood up and walked over to him.

"Sit down."

She did so. (OH! The irony!)

"Now," he began, but frowned to see that she looked at the floor and not at him. "Look at me." Kagome still looked down. "Look at me," he ordered with much boldness in his voice, yet still the girl did not listen. He suddenly grabbed her chin and with his free hand he wrapped his arm around her waist, forcing her to look straight at him. He titled his head to the side, a crooked smirk adorned his lips. "Now, as I was saying- a few things that you should know, I don't like to repeat myself. And I don't like someone who won't do what I say. I don't mind a girl who has some fire, but not too much, but I suppose in your standards, I can knock a little of that down." Kagome gulped.

He now let go of her, almost forcefully, making her fall back a little. Inuyasha began to stand up. She still sat on the ground.

"Wait," Kagome called out, making him stop at the door, he still looked ahead, his back to her. She didn't actually think that he'd listen, "Why are you telling me all of this?"

He smirked, of course unknown to Kagome. "Well, because I've chosen you to become my wife, you stupid girl."

Kagome blinked.

Inuyasha waited for her response.

She stayed silent.

Inuyasha still waited.

Inuyasha began to get impatient.

For bloody's sake! He lost his patience and turned around.

His eyes went wide. His future bride now lay on the ground.

Unconsous.

Shippo smiled at his handy work. He had finally finished cleaning the last bowl.

That was until Kaede walked in, "Shippo, are ye done with your task? I need thy bowls so I may make dinner for thy prince."

Shippo transformed into his pink bubble form, "No way Granny! I worked so hard on these dishes and now you wanna dirty them up?! Nuh-uh!"

She smiled at him, "And how do ye think Lord Inuyasha will react when he comes to dinner and see that his food isn't ready?"

Shippo gulped and suddenly transformed back into his usual self, quickly handing a bowl to Kaede, "Here you go."

Kagome felt like her feet flew off the ground as she ran through the castle. She needed to get out of this nut-house! Her mother were probably worried sick! First their grandfather and now Kagome's missing? She has to get him and soon!

There it was! The door! She came in that way and now she was gonna go out the same way.

"Why, hello my Lady."

Kagome skidded to a stop and stared wide eyes at the smiling Sango.

"Um, hi," she said, trying her best to edge herself around her.

She walked right in between herself and the door.

'Darn you Sango!' Kagome thought, bitterly.

"So, what's up? You weren't planning to run away or anything, were you?"

Kagome shook her head frantically, "No! No, of course not!"

"Great!" She took her hand and began to lead her somewhere far away from the door.

"Um... Where are we going?"

"Why, to your new room."

"Huh? My new room."

"Yes, you are the princes fiancé, which means better hospitality and no more cleaning."

"Um, okay, but where is my new room?" Kagome asked but suddenly snatched her hand away, "Wait a minute! I didn't even agree to all of this! Just because he's the prince means that I have to marry him?!"

Sango nodded her head, "I'm afraid so. But once you get to know him, he's not all that bad. Tomorrow you two will be wed."

"Here we are." Kagome timidly walked in. The room was nice and cozy and roomy, but not too roomy. She saw that there was only one candle lit. "Well," Sango excused herself, "I must be going now. Good bye, My Lady."

"Oh, uh... Bye."

The door slid shut, and once it was closed Kagome now realized that she was not alone in the room. She turned to stare wide eyed at the figure with white-silver hair and golden eyes.

"How do you like your new room?"

She glared at him, "Why would you care?"

Inuyasha chuckled as he walked up next to her, "Well, this will be our room soon enough."

Kagome's eyes widened. That's when everything sunk in and then, for the second time today, she fainted.

He smirked, and gently picked her up. He laid her back down on his futon. Which soon, it would be there futon. Inuyasha put the blankets over her.

He walked out of the room, but first he blew out the last remaining candle.

When he was far enough away from the room, he began to laugh, whole heartedly. He was certain of one thing.

Life with Kagome, certainly would not be boring.

TO BE CONTINUED!


	7. A Perfect Day for a Perfect Wedding

-LAST TIME ON Beast and the Beauty-

He walked out of the room, but first he blew out the last remaining candle.

When he was far enough away from the room, he began to laugh, whole heartedly. He was certain of one thing.

Life with Kagome, certainly would not be boring.

-  
Beast and the Beauty  
CH.6  
A Perfect Day for a Perfect Wedding  
-

* * *

Kagome slowly opened her eyes. She decided that today would be one of those perfect days where nothing would go wrong. Maybe she could go take a soak in the hot spring, go see the garden…

Yup… Nothing could ruin her good mood today. Nothing at all.

Well… that's what she thought.

* * *

Kagome slowly slid open her door. Multiple servants ran down the halls. Some held vases of flowers as others held some sort of decorations. Some of the younger servants held cleaning supplies and dishes.

"Finally!" Sango exclaimed as she ran over to Kagome, "You're awake! We need to get you fitted for your kimono."

Kagome could feel her left eye begin to twitch. That's right… She was supposed to get married today. Well, screw that plan of having a perfect day.

* * *

"Now, when I ask, 'Where is the ring?' You're going to say?" Kaede asked Shippo.

"U-um… I do?"

Kaede shook her head, "No, that's what the bride and groom say. You say, 'I have the ring.'

"O-oh, right," the kitsune stuttered. "Let me try again."

Kaede cleared her throat, "Where is the ring?"

"Here comes the bride?"

Kaede had to use all of her strength not to hit her forehead with her palm.

* * *

"Do I gotta?"

"Yes, you do."

"What if I don't want to?"

"Well, then," Miroku stated, "you won't be married, now will you?"

Inuyasha crossed his arms, "I guess, but I hate drinking sake, it makes me cough. I don't wanna be coughing through my entire wedding."

* * *

"I don't feel so well," said Kagome as she stood with her arms out. Some of the woman servants; Sango, Ayame, and a little girl named Rin helped sew Kagome's white kimono so that it fit her perfectly.

"Nonsense," said Sango as she put a needle through the fabric to hold it in place, "it's just a bad case of the butterflies."

"Yeah," said Ayame as she arranged a bouquet of white lilies. "It happens to everyone. I mean, especially for you. You are marrying the prince, after all. You get to spend the rest of your life with him. Share the same bed.. the same room.. have meals together every day…"

Kagome turned three times paler, "I think I'm gonna be sick."

"You're not helping," Sango hissed. "Rin," she turned to the little girl, "How do you think of the prince?"

The little girl thought about it for a moment, "Well, he's definitely not afraid to voice his thoughts. But, I believe that when you get past his anger and stuff he's not that bad."

"You see?" Sango said as she put another pin through the fabric, "He's not all bad, at least when you get to know him." Sango smiled, "I remember when Miroku and I got married. I was so scared I couldn't even hold my sake cup right and dropped it…. Three times," she then added.

Ayame laughed, "Miroku looked just as lost." She turned to Kagome, "He forgot to say, 'I do,' and said, 'Will you bear my child?' instead."

Rin giggled as did the other older girls.

* * *

"A-A-AACHOO!" Miroku sniffed, "Huh," he mused aloud, "someone must be gossiping about me."

"You stupid stomach!" Inuyasha yelled at his abdomen.

"Butterflies?" Miroku asked.

"Keh, as if," Inuyasha crossed his arms and stuck his nose up in the air. "Butterflies are for wimps who don't have an iron stomach." He then patted his belly, "I, on the other hand, have an iron stomach."

Miroku rolled his eyes and sighed, "Such humility."

* * *

"Now what do you say?" Kaede asked.

"You may kiss?" Shippo tried.

"No, I have the ring, say it." Kaede took a breath, "Where is the ring?"

"I now pronounce you husband and wife?"

Kaede narrowed her eye, "You're just messing with me, aren't you?"

* * *

"And… Done," Sango said as she finished putting on the last bit of make up on  
Kagome, and the three girls stepped back to admirer the beauty that stood before them.

Rin's eyes sparkled, "Lady, Kagome, you look beautiful!"

The said miko blushed, "Thank you, Rin."

* * *

Inuyasha untightened the collar of his black kimono. "Where are they?"

Kaede narrowed her eye, "Inuyasha, ye must be patient and sit down."

With a huff he did so. He rapped his fingers on the floor.

"Ye are nervous, are ye not?"

Inuyasha was about to deny that, but deflated with one look at the old woman. "I-it's not like you get married every day."

The three, including the extremely silent Shippo all sat in the garden.

"Shippo," Inuyasha turned to the little kitsune, "you're being awfully quiet."

He simply nodded his head. Inuyasha gave Kaede a questioning look.

"He doesn't want to forget his lines," she whispered to him. Then blinked her one eye at him.

Or was that a wink?

* * *

"I'm gonna faint, I know I am. I can't feel myself breathe." Kagome panted as she took another gulp of water from a cup that was handed to her.

"You'll be fine," Sango told her. "Take it from someone who's had first-hand experience.

"Maybe that's what you think," said Kagome, "but when you got married, you were getting married to someone you actually wanted to spend your whole life with. I mean, I just met the guy. We hardly know each other."

* * *

Kagome wasn't sure how or when, but she suddenly found herself walking down towards  
Inuyasha, who waited patiently for her.

Inuyasha could feel himself begin to sweat. She was so beautiful in her pure white clothes. Her red lips simple.

Her brown eyes looked up at him. Kagome then sat down next to him, on her knees.

Kaede began, "Today is a very special day. Today is the day that politics can be set aside for love and matrimony. And-" The old woman carried on.

Inuyasha continued to glance over at Kagome. When had she gotten so lovely?

Kagome could feel his stare on her. She glanced over at him. Inuyasha felt his breath catch in her throat. She was looking at him! She really was looking at him!

Kagome quickly looked away.

Kaede then said as she handed the two young people a cup of sake. "Drink this to share your bond."

Kagome slowly put the liquid to her lips. It smelled bitter and as she downed the little serving it burned her throat. Kagome could feel her eye tear up a bit, the stuff was so strong.

Inuyasha then downed his as well. Trying his best not to cough after he swallowed.

"Now, where is the ring?" Kaede asked, looking at Shippo.

He froze. What was he supposed to say again? "I- uh- I have the ring."

The kit exhaled as did the old miko. Thank goodness, he said the right thing.

Kaede took the ring from Shippo and gave it to Inuyasha. "Take this ring," she told him as he followed orders, "put this on Kagome's finger to represent your inseparability."

Inuyasha nodded as he looked at Kagome. Tenderly, he took her left hand. Kagome's eyes widened as she looked down at their hands. His hand was shaking. Was he that nervous? They would be married soon. Just after Inuyasha put the ring on her.

Inuyasha swallowed hard. 'Just do it!' He yelled in his head.

THUD!

Kagome saw that Inuyasha suddenly let go of her hand and dropped the ring, making her look up at the odd sound to see Koga standing on top of Inuyasha who began to growl ferociously.

Koga crossed his arms and said with a smirk, "Hey, Kagome, what's up?"

She shrugged, still not really sure what to make of this, "Oh, you know, getting married and all. Not that big of a deal."

To Be Continued…

* * *

MY! It's been a while hasn't it? I am so sorry BTW... I hope you all like it!^^ I love you all and all of your reviews!^^ Thanks for being so patient with me!^^


	8. New Foes that are yet to Come

-LAST TIME ON Beast and the Beauty-

Kagome saw that Inuyasha suddenly let go of her hand and dropped the ring, making her look up at the odd sound to see Koga standing on top of Inuyasha who began to growl ferociously.

Koga crossed his arms and said with a smirk, "Hey, Kagome, what's up?"

She shrugged, still not really sure what to make of this, "Oh, you know, getting married and all. Not that big of a deal."

- Beast and the Beauty CH.7 New Foes that are yet to Come -

Inuyasha began to growl even louder. Who was this punk? And how did Kagome know him?

"How did you find me?" Kagome asked.

"I followed your scent," Koga said matter-of-factly.

"Miroku," Sango whispered to her husband, "that's your cue."

He looked at her with the best puppy dog face he could muster, "Aw! But Sango, do I have to?"

"Yes," his wife hissed, jabbing him in the ribs, hoping that that would give him more of an urgency to take action.

It worked.

"Right," he whispered back. Standing up he announced, "Welcome, sir. We are honored to have yet, another guest to join our wedding."

"WEDDING?!" Koga roared. He shot a narrowed glance at Inuyasha then Kagome. "You're marrying this half-breed? After I had asked you to marry me?"

Kagome flinched.

Inuyasha began to shake in furry and swung his hand around, bearing his claws at whoever may be in their way, which was, mainly Koga. The wolf demon jumped back, completely unharmed. Well, his top wasn't so lucky, as it now hung half off of his body, in shreds.

The half dog demon jumped to his feet. "Just who in the bloody heavens are you?"

The, now half naked (thanks to Inuyasha), wolf smirked, as he crossed his muscular arms. "Name's Koga. The leader of the Northern Wolf Tribe." (I have no idea which tribe it actually is, so please don't bite my head off.)

"Koga, is it?"

"And who are you?"

Inuyasha inspected his claw like nails, "Why should I even waist my breath on a peasant like you?" He pushed back some of his silver-white hair, "Well," he said, thoughtfully, "I suppose I could tell you." Inuyasha held up his left hand and punched it with his right fist, making a terrible popping and cracking sound, from his knuckles. "My name is Inuyasha! Prince of the Eastern Kingdom! And rightful heir to the throne."

Koga, without saying anything else, threw a punch straight for the said prince.

Inuyasha snorted at such a stupid attack and jumped behind the demon, about the strike him, but Kagome was quick to yell-

"Koga, please, be careful!" Kagome yelled to the her friend.

-making Inuyasha freeze as he looked at her in shock. What kind of fiancé stands on the enemy's side?

Koga slowly walked over to her, ignoring the half demon prince, entirely, and took her small hands, "Oh, my dear, dear Kagome, you have no idea how happy I am to see you."

Inuyasha saw this and yelled, "Guards!" A good amount of men ran forward and seized Koga, allowing Inuyasha to stand up and brushed the dirt off of him. "Take this wolf-boy to the prisons."

One of the men nodded, "Right. Let's go men!"

Kagome watched all of this with wide eyes. Inuyasha began to follow after them, planning to give Koga good beating for interrupting his wedding.

"Wait!" Kagome yelled as she took Inuyasha's arm.

"What is it?" He asked, slightly annoyed.

"Please," Kagome begged, "don't hurt him. He's my friend from my village."

Inuyasha felt a tick begin in his eyebrow, "You aren't the least bit mad?! That lover-boy, just ruined our wedding!"

Kagome was silent as she looked down at the ground.

Inuyasha whipped his arm away from her grasp. "Now, I'm going to go take care of him, then we can continue on with our wedding, okay?"

"Just, please, don't hurt him, too bad." Kagome pleaded.

Inuyasha was actually thinking about her request. "Fine, I'll show the punk some mercy."

Kagome felt somewhat relieved to hear him say that.

Somewhat.

Koga grunted as he flew to the ground. Inuyasha brought his foot up, planning to crush him in the head, but purposefully missed, completely obliterating the stone floor, instead. "I'd kill you, but I promised a certain miko that I'd spare you."

Koga spit at Inuyasha's feet. "Figures she would do that. She loves me."

"Dream on wolf-turd," Inuyasha yelled as she placed his foot on Koga's face. "Kagome is mine, do you understand? She's mine! My woman and soon to be my mate! You can't have her! She's my property, understood?!"

Koga began to chuckle, "No, she's not. Not with that way of thinking. She'll never fall for you. I tried that before she didn't even want to speak to me when I tried to claim her forcefully. And besides, you can't have everything that you want, spoiled brat."

Inuyasha took his foot off of Koga.

"How do you think she feels if she's being forced into this marriage? She'll never love you, half-breed."

Inuyasha began to shake out of pure anger. He was about to crush Koga's head but he suddenly heard a dainty voice somewhere off in the castle call his name.

"Inuyasha!" It was Kagome's voice.

"Miroku," Inuyasha demanded.

"Yes, Master?"

"Take this pathetic excuse for a canine and get him out of my castle!"

"Yes, Master," Miroku bowed as Inuyasha, angrily, stomped out of the room.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome called again. Where was he? She really needed to speak with him and Koga. She really needed to clarify things. Kagome inhaled for another call, "Inu-"

"What do you want?"

Kagome whipped around to look at the prince that stood right behind her. "Oh, um… can I speak with Koga?"

"No," was his simple answer as he crossed his arms and leaned against the wall, closing his eyes.

"But… But I," Kagome tried.

Inuyasha cracked open an eye to lazily look at her, "'But I', what?"

Kagome exhaled through her nose, "Well, I just wanted him to tell my Mama and little brother that I was okay. They must be worried."

Inuyasha opened both of his eyes to admonish her, "You have a family?"

Kagome nodded, slowly, "Yes, I use to have a Grandfather, too, but…" Her eyes grew larger as she looked down at the ground.

Inuyasha looked at her with sympathizing eyes. "Kagome, I…"

Kagome quickly turned around, not even bothering to look back at him, "I'm going to bed," and then she ran off, without another word.

"Kagome, wait-" Inuyasha called, as he reached out for her, but felt a hand on his own shoulder. The half demon turned around.

Miroku looked ahead of him, and not at the prince, "Give her some space, right now."

Inuyasha looked back at the ground where Kagome's feet were just a few moments ago. His golden eyes narrowed as he tried to concentrate on one specific spot on the wooden floor.

There, right in front of him, was a big, fat, shiny, tear.

Koga splashed some cold water on his face, trying to numb the pain emitting from his black eye and bloody lip.

He cursed the half bread multiple times.

A chuckle echoed through the forest, "Do you wish for revenge against the man who stole your woman?"

"Who said that?!" Koga stood up, quickly, and whipped around.

A man, in a baboon fur cloak and baboon mask, crouched down asked, "Inuyasha… You must loath him, do you not? I have a special offer for you. Something that can help you win back your woman. You want that, don't you?"

Koga felt his mouth go dry, "I can… Win back… Kagome?"

"My, Lord! My Lord! Why are we going this way?" A rather small green ogre asked his tall master.

"Jaken," spoke his lord, "Shut up, won't you."

"Y-yes, my Lord!"

A pair of thin, grim lips slowly turned into an infamous smile, "I think that it's time for me to pay my little brother a visit."

To Be Continued!

* * *

I know, I know! I'm a terrible person beyond all reason! I beg your forgiveness! I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter! I will submit the 8th one tomorrow!^^


End file.
